Earthbound Book I: The War Against Giggas
by Aegis Bearing Jupiter
Summary: Earthbound adapted into book form. I hope you like. Rated T for comic mischief and alcohol reference. Chapters 1&2 up.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Meteorite

Earthbound: The War Against Giggas

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Meteorite

Summary: Basically Earthbound/Mother 2 transmitted into book form. Will also contain a sequel. I know nothing of Mother 3 for GBA, so it'll probably be a sequel featuring the same characters.

It is the year 20XX. Onett, a small town in the remote country of Eagleland. This is where began the adventures of the earth's hero, Ness. He did so much, but it all started here, in his teenage years. It started on a night that was so ordinary, one wouldn't think there was anything at all off about it. He was sleeping, dreaming about being a star baseball player. That's when he heard it. A great zooming noise. He slowly opened his eyes. His room was dark. Slowly his vision came into focus. The noise was getting louder and louder. Then there was a loud BOOM, CRASH. The entire house shook violently. Ness was wide awake now. He covered his head as pictures fell off the wall and busted. There was the sound of breaking objects all throughout the house. Finally the quaking stopped. Ness felt his blood pounding in his ears. What had been that crash? He jumped up from his bed. He walked into the hallway light and you could see he didn't look so unusual for a boy. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was currently wearing blue and white stripped PJ's. His sister Tracey was already up and about. She was pacing the hallway nervously, wearing her little pink moo moo. Her red ribbon was tied in her blond hair. One day Tracey would become the last of the chosen children, but not that night. Instead she was pacing. She looked at her older brother.

"You're going out," she whispered.

Ness nodded. He really wasn't a very talkitive boy. Tracey opened the door of her room and motioned for him. She went to her dresser and took out a bat, but it was cracked. Ness looked at his once whole bat. It now had a huge crack across it. Fat chance he'd ever get a bat like that again either. It was the very rare Casey Bat. His dad had brought it home for him from one of his adventures. That had been when he had been a small boy, for you see their dad really hadn't been home in years. Ness's dad had told him stories of his adventures when he was little, but he hardly remembered them now. He had been so young. Ness took his cracked bat in hand. It wasn't cracked that badly, besides, he'd be needing some weapon if he was going out at night. Suppose he met one of the Sharks. The Sharks were the local gang. Ness went downstairs and found that his mother also was awake. She had curly blond hair and was wearing a pink moo moo, not unlike Tracey's. She noticed her son.

"Now Ness dear, where are you off to?"

"There was a crash outside," Ness answered.

He didn't say anything further. He never did say much.

"If you're going out, do be careful," his mom said. "I would rather you not, but I know there's no changing your mind. You've got too much of your father in you. I would feel better if you took King, the dog."

"I do I have to," Ness griped. "He's such a useless lump. He'll probably run away."

"I heard that," said the dog lying on the rug.

You see, King was really a very unusual dog. He was a talking dog. That's because he had been a human named King, who fought alongside Ness's father when they were teens. His father and the gang had defeated an evil force then called Emperor Giggi. It had been Giggi who had turned King into a dog. King had fought valliantly alongside his father in those days, but now he was a layabout and hated fighting. King looked up from his spot on the rug.

"I suppose you'll be going boy," King said grumpily. "Just like your father. Still, I'd hate myself if I let you go alone and something happened. For your father's sake, I'll go."

"Thank you King," mom thanked him.

Ness and King were off. Barely had they made it to the door, when the phone rang. Ness sighed and went to answer it. His mother never answered the phone. He picked it up.

"Hello," he mumbled.

"Geez," a cheerful sounding voice said. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Dad," Ness exclaimed.

"In the flesh, er phone. I'm far away on my adventures, but my psychic powers tell me you're about to embark on a great adventure. It's good to hear. I'm so proud of you son. I'll be calling you at random during your travels. Don't worry, if anything happens, I shall know."

"It's really great to hear your voice dad," Ness said smiling.

"One day son," dad said quietly. "One day I'll hang up my gloves and come home for good. I expect that once you experience adventure and the open road you won't want it to end either. I really must go son."

There was a click on the other end of the line. Ness scowled at the reciever and hung up.

"He cut me off," Ness mumbled.

"Well that's your dad for you," mom said laughing. "I do wish he'd come home though now and again."

She didn't say anything else. She turned toward the kitchen counter and started doing something, but Ness knew she was crying. She had accompanied dad herself on his first adventure. Now she had to stay in this shack and support him and Tracey. Ness turned around. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was an annoying knock. TAP, TAP-TAP, TAP! Ness knew who it was immediately. He answered it and sure enough, his best friend Pokey Minch was standing there. Pokey was a tall, but rather heavy set boy with dirty blond hair. He was scowling.

"Took you long enough," he snapped. "I suppose you'll be leaving just now. I already went up there, but Picky is missing. You see the cops are all up there. I was running a ticket booth, see the meteorite for 1.50, but they ran me off. Then by the time I got here, Picky's gone."

"A meteorite," Ness asked skeptically. "Did you say a meteorite?"

"Yes," Pokey said placing his hands on his hips. "Oh, hello maam. Snicker.

Ness's mother rolled her eyes.

"Well I was just headed out to see what's up," Ness told him. "I was headed for town though."

"Town," Pokey commented looking pale. "Don't wanna go there. The Sharks are all roused up. Their leader is sayin the end is near. Nutter I tell you."

Ness and Pokey started off on their walk. King accomponied them, his tail wagging all the way.

"Your mom is so hot," Pokey whispered.

"Ok," Ness said. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear that."

Pokey sniggered and covered his mouth. He often got giggly around Ness's mom, because she had big boobs. It was a chilly and breezy night. Ness found himself wishing he had worn more then pajamas. It had been a perfectly warm summer's night earlier. Why was the night suddenly so nippy? Ness and Pokey found themselves walking up a rather steep cliff on a rocky path. Everyone in Onett knew that Liar X Agerate lived up here, but everyone steered clear of him. They reached a spot in the cliif where there was a house, but the cliff still sent higher. The house was the smallest little shack you can imagine. Standing outside it was a man with a beard that looked as though it hadn't been trimmed in 20 yrs. He was wearing a flannel jacket and old ripped black jeans.

"Meteorite up there son," the man said. "It's an invasion I expect."

Ness of course paid no mind to this last bit. Liar X Agerate was known to stretch the truth on occasion. He waved and he and Pokey went on. They reached the cliff's top. There they found a rather large crater. In its center glowed a fresh meteorite. You could see it was still hot. It would probably melt human flesh on contact. Pokey's brother was asleep under a nearby tree. Pokey walked forward and kicked Picky hard in the shin. Picky woke with a yelp.

"Pokey," he whined. "Why'd you do that!?"

"What are you doing up here," Pokey demanded. "Why didn't you follow me home."

"W-well because I, there was a nice tree over here. It's warmer up here by the meteorite. Plus the cops didn't come over here. I figured I'd take a nap."

"Well mom and dad are probably worried," Pokey said folding his arms. "Come."

It wasn't known then, but both Pokey and his brother would one day become chosen children, but not before becoming the great and wicked Master Pokey, who would later cause Ness a great deal of grief. They started for home, but immediately there was a loud buzzing sound. They all looked around. The buzz got louder and louder. Finally it stopped. They all looked around fearfully. Then something small, but visable was flying at Ness with unbelievable speed. What was it?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend of Giggas

Chapter 2

The Legend of Giggas

The creature buzzed and sped toward Ness. It appeared to be a Pixie. It got about an inch from Ness's face and screeched to a halt.

"Hello," the creature said.

"What are you," Ness asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you some kind of great bee?"

"I am not a bee," the creature huffed. "I'm a Pixie!"

"You're a fairy? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you," the creature answered. "Hmmmmmmm. You're so like your father."

"Everyone says that to me," Ness freaked. "Oh my God! I wish people would stop saying that."

"Believe me boy," the Pixie laughed. "That's a compliment. I once sent your father on his quest, and now I send you. I am the guardian of the Earth. You may call me Buzz-Buzz, for my real name is unsayable to humans."

"You're the guardian of Earth," Ness asked.

"That's right," Buzz Buzz answered. "I've come to warn you. Our planet is in danger. One thousand years ago a great evil was born. That evil was born from swirling storm of the planet Jupiter, but because it's planet was lifeless, it left Jupiter and came here. That evil's name is Giggas."

"Giggas," Ness exclaimed. "That sounds like the creature my dad fought."

"Too true," Buzz Buzz said nodding. "Your dad fought an incarnation of Giggas named Emperor Giggi. However, Giggas is a lot stronger then he was, even in his vapor state. You see, he cannot yet take physical form. If he does gain a body this planet would have no chance."

"My dad said that Emperor Giggi tried to take over the world."

"Giggi was a pawn," Buzz Buzz said. "He was created by Giggas to ready this world for his arrival. Your dad threw a wrench into his plans. You see one thousand years ago I and the great Apple of Enlightment sealed Giggas in a tunnel where time does not flow. However, Giggas escaped from the seal. He sent forth three minions and they each caused the power of the world's power spots to cease. I do not know how they did it. The seal was then broken. Giggas doesn't have enough power though at the present, which is why he hasn't left the Tunnel of Time. He uses his three masters to do his dirty work. I do not know who these masters are I'm afraid."

"Why ask me," Ness asked. "I'm just a boy."

"You're this world's only hope. Believe me. I've come to tell you of your fate if you don't stop Giggas. You yourself will become one of his masters and do his bidding, destroying everyone around you who you care about."

"That's not true," Ness yelled. "I would never!"

"You're so sure," Buzz Buzz asked. "Already in your mind's world there is an evil which sleeps. It is inside all humans. Somewhere along the way Ness, you will have to face your inner evil and stop it. If you don't believe me. I can show you."

Buzz Buzz zapped a little blue rock into his hand. He held it out to Ness.

"Put this rock against your forehead. You'll hear music. Focus on that melody. It will show you many things."

Ness placed the rock to his forehead and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the background he could hear the most beautiful song. It was as though the earth itself was singing. Images of trees, mountains, and plains flashed through his mind. It was hazy, but he could make out a room. The room had a crib in it and he thought he recognized it. Then the scene changed. The windows of the room shattered. The bedroom which he now knew was his own. A tall figure with black hair and wearing a black cape came in through the window. Ness knew him. This was him when he was older.

"No more," Ness said throwing the rock on the ground. "I don't want to watch anymore."

"I'm sorry you had to see those things," Buzz Buzz told him. "Now what do you intend to do about it?"

"I don't know," Ness shouted. "I'm just a boy!"

"It's ok," Buzz Buzz said. "We don't have to discuss this now. Let's head back to your house shall we? You must be tired."

Ness agreed to this. He, Pokey, Picky, and now Buzz Buzz headed back toward Onett. They had no idea that just a little bit up the road, danger was lurking.

TBC...


End file.
